Maleficent
Maleficent is the villain in the film Sleeping Beauty. She is also the main antagonist in the Fantasmic RPG. In The Film(s) Prior History : They say that fairies come to life when a child laughs. If this is the case, then perhaps the laughter of a child squashing some innocent frog spawned the devil fae Maleficent, who was born with emerald skin. She never fit in with the other fairies, who cared so much for each other, and for the flora and the fauna. Maleficent was more interested in the power of fire, and the destruction it could cause. This strange fascination concerned the other fairies, who began to take care around the strange fae. The green one did not take well to being shunned, however, and nearly burned down an entire forest in her psychotic rage before being banished away to a place where she could burn nothing -- the Forbidden Mountain. Sleeping Beauty : And there she remained, for many many years, plaguing the land of Naverre with her mere presence there. It was when the King and Queen finally birthed a daughter that she chose to finally come away from her mountain-top lair, eager to cause pain to the fairies who had shunned her. They cared for this little gift, this little child...and so she would curse it. And curse it she did. But to her chargrin, the babe disappeared the very next evening. For sixteen years she forced her minions to search for the child, but it was not until the very last day that she uncovered her, hiding away with the fairies in the glen. Maleficent enchanted the princess, and unleashed her curse upon her -- the princess fell into a deep sleep, only to be awakened from by love's true kiss. To keep this from occuring, she captured the Prince Phillip, with whom young Aurora was enchanted. : What Maleficent wasn't counting on, however, was the vengance of the fairies, who helped Phillip to escape. And even the powers of hell could not assist the mistress of evil when the fairies helped Phillip defeat Maleficent's dragon form. Yes, Maleficent was dead, sent to the very realm which she claimed all her powers from. But this was not the end of her story, no. For she had much revenge to claim... and she had a deal to strike with the devil. On Fantasmic : Revived by Hades, King of the Underworld, Maleficent fled to her lair in the Forbidden Mountains, determined to seek revenge on those who had spited her. But why stop there? She could take over the world, cause suffering like that which she had dealt with all her life. And she knew just how to accomplish this. Calling upon the forces of evil, she cast a spell upon the kingdoms, putting all of the inhabitants into a deep sleep. A sleep which would be plagued with nightmares and darkness. : But the three Good Fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, caught wind of the dark fairy's scheme. They intervened, creating a loophole in Maleficent's plot. They allowed light to shine in the darkness -- yes, there would be nightmares. But there would be wonderful dreams, too. Now all dwell in this dream world, where anything is possible... and where Maleficent is waiting for the moment in which she can destroy the light forever. Category:Characters Category:NPC Characters Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Villain Category:Fairy